Different users sitting in a room may have varied preferences regarding the media assets they would like to view on a user equipment device. Conventionally, a first user may be watching a first media asset and the second user may walk into the room and arbitrarily change the media asset on display from the first media asset to a second media asset of the second user's preference. Conventional media guidance applications will instantly change the media asset upon a request from the second user without providing the first user an opportunity to choose to resolve the conflict. This may be frustrating for the users as they need to spend time determining whether their different preferences conflict and may cause them to miss the scheduled times of their preferred media assets.